StormClan/Roleplay
This is where you can roleplay your StormClan cats. Frozensky strode through camp, gazing up at the trees as she passed by. A bird sat on the tree, Frozensky standing below. She tensed her muscles, leaping forward and sinking her claws into the bark. Flamestar 22 21:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar looked at Wetshine's swollen belly. New kits. ''She thought. ''StormClan is getting bigger. StormClan had formed after SilverClan, though it was already almost as big. The Song Of Silence 21:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky purred as she climbed up the tree, hoping the bird wouldn't notice her. She quickly pounced, seeing the chance and sinking her claws into the birds neck. Flamestar 22 21:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar acknowledged Hiddenshade, who had just sent out a border patrol. The Song Of Silence 21:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The bird squealed in pain and flapped it's wins, trying to escape from the cats grasp. Forzensky bared her fangs, nipping at the birds neck once more. Flamestar 22 22:00, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar heard a squawk and followed it. She came to a tree, seeing Frozensky. "Congratulations on that bird!" Stormstar called. The Song Of Silence 22:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky, her teeth caked with blood, sat down the bird, purring in satisfaction. "Thanks," She meowed, twitching her whiskers in amusement. Flamestar 22 22:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Are you going to bring that back to camp, or keep hunting?"the clan leader asked. The Song Of Silence 22:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I was planning to keep hunting," Frozensky murmered, picking up the bird, sneezing just after a feather tcikled at her nose. "But I can bring it back to camp if you want." Flamestar 22 11:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "No you can keep going. It's greenleaf, it's not like the clan is starving."Stormstar meowed. The Song Of Silence 12:24, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky let out a small chuckle, meeting her leaders gaze. "Alright. I'll be going then. I misewell put this bird on the fresh kill-pile. Anyone you'd like me to take with?" Flamestar 22 12:28, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Asterflight, Bloompaw, and Hollyshine would be good."Stormstar mewed. The Song Of Silence 12:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Alright," Frozensky meowed, giving leader a curt nod. "Asterflight, Blooompaw, Hollyshine!" She called, her voice strong and clear. Asterflight yawned, bounding towards Frozensky, Bloompaw and Hollyshine follwing behind. "Yes, Frozensky?" Flamestar 22 12:52, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You three are going hunting with Frozensky."It was Stormstar who answered. The Song Of Silence 12:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Please don't roleplay my characters.)) Frozensky flattenend her ears, narrowing her eyes as Stormstar spoke. I can speak for myself! ''She thought, kneading her claws into the soil of the ground. "Oh, okay. I could use a good hunt," Meowed Asterflight, lapping a paw across his chest fur. Flamestar 22 13:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Ok)) Stormstar gave her fur a couple of licks. "Sorry."she muttered. The Song Of Silence 13:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((She didn't say that aloud, Racer. When text is in italics, that means they're thinking.)) Asterflight shot his gaze back to Forzensky. "So, when do we leave?" Frozensky stood up straight, her fur bristling. "We're still waiting for Hoollyshine and Bloompaw." Flamestar 22 13:31, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Ik, but since she narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears, Stormstar knew she was annoyed.)) Stormstar left the group to get organized and went back to Hiddenshade. The Song Of Silence 13:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky stood beside Asterflight, blinking before a yawn emerged from her mouth. She waited for Hollyshine and Bloompaw, exchanging a few glances with Asterflight every now and then. Flamestar 22 13:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade returned from hunting, two squirrels hanging in the powerful deputy's jaws. "I'm back,"'Silverstar' 15:49, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Frozensky meowed, dipping her head in greeting. Asterflight sat beside Frozensky, waiting for the two cats. Flamestar 22 16:15, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot peered out from the medicine cat's den. ''I wonder if any of Wetshine's kits will be my apprentice.. She waited patiently for Hiddenshade and Stormstar. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 16:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade placed his catches in the freshkill pile, his black-and-silver tail waving.Silverstar 17:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Congratulations Hiddenshade."mewed Stormstar, eyes hungrily looking at the squirrels. "We won't be hungry tonight." The Song Of Silence 17:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "No prob, it was my pleasure." Hiddenshade dipped his broad head, deciding he'd eat soon since he just hunted.Silverstar 17:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded. "You must be hungry."she remarked. The Song Of Silence 17:14, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The deputy nodded with a sigh.Silverstar 17:16, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nice catch," Frozensky meowed, her mew followed by a purr of satisfaction. Flamestar 22 17:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Hiddenshade replied, his gaze settling on one of his catches.Silverstar 17:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "You're welcome," Frozensky purred, gazing up at the tom to find herself practically drooling. She shook her head quickly, returning her gaze to Asterflight. "Ready to go?" Flamestar 22 18:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shifted uncomfortably as the she-cat stared at him, inching closer to the fresh kill pile.Silverstar 19:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "I guess," Meowed Asterflight, giving his chest-fur a few licks before rising to his paws. Flamestar22 20:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade quietly sighed in relief as it was announced that the patrol was leaving...Frozensky was creeping him out. (:P)Silverstar 21:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Frozensky likes him, y'know.)) "Let's go then," Meowed Frozensky, glancing back at Hiddenshade before stumbling and falling to the ground. I like him..But I'm not sure if he knows..And if he does, I don't thik he returns the feeling.. ''Flamestar22 21:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (Exactly, he's creeped out by that :P) Hiddenshade continued to scoot closer to the fresh kill pile, his ears flattened. He didn't like it when cats stared at him, and this she-cat was making him very nervous. Of course, he liked she-cats and ''not toms, but he didn't really like anyone in that way.Silverstar 22:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Frozensky sighed, noticing the tom nervously brushing away. Asterflight peared at Frozensky as he walked out of camp, trekking slowly behind. "Something wrong, Frozen?" He murmered, giving his chest fur a few licks. Flamestar22 22:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade lapped at a black-and-silver paw, his hunger growing stronger and stronger.Silverstar 22:07, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar gestured for her deputy to eat. The Song Of Silence 23:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) With a happy sigh, Hiddenshade selected one of his catches before settling down, alone in warm patch of sunlight. He happily began dinning, purring softly as he did so.Silverstar 23:48, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar watched Hiddenshade warmly, forgetting the last time she was relaxed. The Song Of Silence 23:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade let out a yawn, warmed from the sunlight as he continued to eat. Once full, the black-and-silver tom stretched out, growing relaxed.Silverstar 23:54, March 23, 2015 (UTC)] "I'll set the sunhigh patrol for you."Stormstar offered. The Song Of Silence 23:57, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade jolted alert, shaking his head. "No no, I can do that." He rumbled in response.Silverstar 23:58, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar nodded, a little amused that her deputy one minute was relaxing, the next he was ready to organize a patrol. The Song Of Silence 20:15, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade raised his muzzle, calling out the names of a few warriors. "You four will go check out borders." The deputy ordered with a curt nod.Silverstar 21:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar sighed. What would I do without you Hiddenshade? ''she thought. The Song Of Silence 22:05, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to the patrol as he left, thinking over what he had just done. A few cats were out hunting, and he just sent out two border patrols...That'd be enough for now. With a happy sigh, the deputy retreated back to the sunlight, which shone down on his black-and-silver pelt, warming him up once more.'Silverstar' 22:07, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (Swiftfoot likes Hiddenshade too <3) Swiftfoot silently watched the tom she loved relax in the sunlight, but she knew that she could never be mates with him. She let out a sigh, calmly walking outside. (I've got an idea, let's say SilverClan's med is out and Swiftfoot needs to help Stormwillow in kitting! Anyone like it?) ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 23:45, March 24, 2015 (UTC) (i like that.) Stormstar let out a soft chuckle, too faint for Hiddenshade to hear, as the deputy immedietly went back to sunning himself. The Song Of Silence 00:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) (same) With a soft, rumbly purr, Hiddenshade closed his pale eyes before letting out a small yawn. Finally, some time to relax...Silverstar 00:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC) (Frozensky will kill Swift then <3 and ye) "I'm fine," She replied softly, a slight hiss of anger grabbing at my throat. Asterflight padded closer to her, giving her 'the look'. "I know you to well. What's wrong." Flamestar22 21:22, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade neatly tucked his paws underneath his chest, letting out a happy sigh, his tail wrapped around his well-built body.Silverstar 22:21, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart walked into the clearing, looking around. He breathed in the fresh air. Thunderheart of Thunderclan Raincloud lay beside Hiddenshade, letting out a soft purr. "Hey, move it, you great lump!" She purred to her brother, getting a playful cuff around the ear. "Sisters, I tell you." Hiddenshade muttered, twitching his whiskers as his eyes remained closed.Silverstar 22:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, if you really ust know," Snapped Frozensky, in an annoyed, and irritated tone. "I like Hiddenshade, but he doesn't seem to notice me, and he thinks I'm weird." Flamestar22 01:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar chose a small bird and began eating. The Song Of Silence 12:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) With a loud huff, Raincloud rolled, lying on top of her brother, who grunted in response. "I think you're wrong, sis, you're the great lump."Silverstar 15:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar finished to bird, sighing as she listened to her clanmates argue. The Song Of Silence 13:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewlily padded out of the Warriors den rolling her eyes at the fighting siblings. Giving a small nod to Stormstar, she went to the camp exit so she could go hunting.Fight alongside me till the very end of time and we can win this lonely battle 22:52, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Raincloud growled at Dewlily as she rolled her eyes at her and her brother. "Geez, who put a stick up her-" "Raincloud, do you have any manners?" Hiddenshade mumbled with a smirk, the deputy ruffling his silver-and-black fur.Silverstar 22:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) As the gray shecat walked off, she flicked her tail in annoyance. "I heard you! And Hiddenshade is right! You have no manners!" Not caring what Raincloud would do or say next, she walked off.Fight alongside me till the very end of time and we can win this lonely battle 21:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flattened his ears. Even though he was right, nobody was allowed to snap back at his sister but him. The deputy rolled his eyes rolled to lay his head on his sister's lungs.Silverstar 02:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on?"Stormstar mewed. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 21:54, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flattened his ears, narrowing his eyse at Dewlily as she left. "Just, erm, a little..." The deputy spoke in a soft growl, his tail tip twitching. "...issue...."Silverstar 01:06, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." Racerbird Soaring through the stars! 10:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Rainingshine padded out of the nursery, her gray belly swollen with kits. Yawning, she nipped a mouse from the fresh kill pile. "Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. She hadn't heard the small fight between Raincloud and her sister. Shine like the Rain Hiddenshade blinked at his leader in confusion. A few moments ago, she was as happy as can be, but now... "Stormstar? Is everything alright?" The deputy asked as he approached her, letting his tail rest on her shoulders in a comforting manner.Silverstar 13:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yes,"she meowed. "Everything's fine." Though it's not, ''Racerbird Soaring through the stars! 11:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade frowned, sitting down beside his leader before shuffling his paws slightly. "Are you sure?" The deputy began, pausing to give his leader a small, worried smile. "You can open up to me anytime, Stormstar, not only am I your deputy, but your friend as well."'Silverstar''' 01:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, yes Im fine."Stormstar insisted. Racerbird Soaring through the stars! 21:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay